


Silver Plated

by TheInsaneFox



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Fic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cherry with a tongue piercing, Episode 9 spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Joe has a piercing fetish, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: The first time Joe notices Cherry’s tongue piercing is at the onsen while they’re waiting for the rest of the crew to catch up. It catches him by surprise, as he always assumed the tongue ring had long been forfeit with the rest of his piercings when Cherry had decided to pursue a professional career outside of skating. But the shine of silver from inside his mouth brings a spark of excitement Joe hasn’t felt since they were younger, when Cherry’s face was covered in many small metal pieces and their lives had been much more carefree.Or, in which Cherry keeps his tongue piercing and torments Joe with it. 5 times he blue balls Joe and 1 time he doesn’t.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 17
Kudos: 275





	Silver Plated

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for Sk8 the Infinity fandom but this anime and these two idiots have me by the throat I just fucking love them so much. 
> 
> Anyway, ever since we got flashbacks of Joe’s and Cherry’s past and we saw Cherry with all of those piercings, I just couldn’t get the idea of Joe being obsessed with them and Cherry tormenting the hell out of him.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The first time Joe notices Cherry’s tongue piercing is at the onsen while they’re waiting for the rest of the crew to catch up. It catches him by surprise, as he always assumed the tongue ring had long been forfeit with the rest of his piercings when Cherry had decided to pursue a professional career outside of skating. But the shine of silver from inside his mouth brings a spark of excitement Joe hasn’t felt since they were younger, when Cherry’s face was covered in many small metal pieces and their lives had been much more carefree.

Cherry catches his gaze and clicks his tongue so that the metal clacks against the back of his teeth. The sound snaps Joe back to the present and he has the wherewithal to cast his gaze away, his embarrassment obvious even to himself.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“I didn’t know you kept the tongue piercing.” Joe replies easily, passing off the heat in his face caused by too much time spent in the hot water and hopes Cherry doesn’t mistake it for a blush.

Cherry rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t look upset. “It was easy enough to keep a retainer in my tongue. Lets me hold onto something from back then.”

“I like it.” The words are out of Joe’s mouth before he can think about it. “I always loved your piercings back then.”

_ I’ve loved you since back then. _ Are the words that he doesn’t say out loud.

That gets him a ’tch’ from Cherry. “You just liked the feeling of my tongue piercing when we’d fuck around.”

Joe raises an eyebrow at that. “I mean, yeah. Also a little bummed you never told me you kept it. Could have put it to good use a few times.”

“Vulgar.”

He turns to make a comment, to remind Cherry of all the times they’ve gotten each other off in public settings or made out after a particularly thrilling beef at S, to ask him who is really the vulgar one. But instead he’s met with Cherry’s lips pressed to his and the feel of a tongue prying them apart. He gasps and Cherry takes advantage of it, plunging his tongue into Joe’s mouth and allowing him to taste the metal tang of the barbell before pulling away.

Joe stares at Cherry, dazed and trying to process what just happened. It’s unlike Cherry to be so bold these days, especially when they’re expecting Shadow and the others to arrive at any second. He wants to ask why he did it, but he doesn’t get the chance as a stench unlike anything he’s smelled before assaults his nose. 

“Ugh, what is that?” Cherry says next to him before they’re grabbed by the local villagers and slathered in the nastiest mud either of them have ever had the displeasure of encountering.

Any questions Joe has for Cherry are quickly forgotten as they discover the fate that their companions have already fallen to.

  
  


* * *

A week later, Joe isn’t surprised to walk out of the kitchen and find Cherry perched in his usual seat at the corner of the bar. It’s Friday night in the midst of the dinner rush but Joe could never miss that head of bright pink hair as Cherry sips on a suspiciously expensive looking glass of wine.

“You know you’re going to have to pay for that wine, right?” Joe grumbles as he walks past with a tray of orders. “You don’t get to keep drinking my most expensive wine for free every damn night.”

Cherry smirks at that. “Whatever, you gorilla.”

As he talks though, Joe doesn’t miss the glint of metal reflecting the light from the ceiling lamps. And Cherry damn well knows that Joe is staring so he licks his lips to show off the small barbell in his tongue, sending all the blood in Joe’s body straight to his pants where they’re already tenting.

Joe immediately has a flashback to a time ten years ago, under the overpass that he, Cherry, and Adam used to skate at. The plaid pants of his school uniform are down around his knees and Cherry is between his legs, swallowing Joe’s cock as far as he can take it. Every time he runs his tongue along the shaft, Joe feels the cool metal of the piercing contrast with the heat of his erection and the warmth of Cherry’s mouth—

“Excuse me? Is that my order?” A voice from a nearby table cuts through his reverie.

“Oh, sorry! Yes, coming right up!” Joe shakes his head and puts on his best customer service smile as he forces himself to return to his job.

Shit, this is going to be a long night if he lets Cherry get to him like that. He also realizes, too late, that it’s unseemly for the owner of a restaurant to be walking around with an obvious boner. After he delivers the tray of food to his customers, Joe discreetly holds the tray in front of his pants as he walks back to the kitchen, where hides himself for the remainder of the night.

And long the night is, but when it’s finally done and Joe has helped his staff close up, he’s relieved to find that Cherry still remains in the restaurant. He’s still in the same chair he always occupies, although Joe notices the bottle of wine from earlier is now empty beside him, a slightly glazed look in his golden eyes.

“Fucking shit, Kaoru.” Joe groans as he picks up the bottle. “You know this bottle costs 98,000 yen, right?”

“And you still owe me for dinner at the onsen. Call it even.”

“Oh come on. There were four others who ate that too!”

“They’re children! And it was your idea, you dopey ape!”

Their heads meet in a show of stubborness, both of them forever refusing to back down as they glare at each other so fiercely that it’s no wonder the outside world thinks they hate each other.

Joe is the first to give in, his shoulders slumping as he steps back and asks,“Are you coming back to my place?” 

Unfazed by the sudden change in subject, Cherry presses his lips into a thin line. “No.”

“Liar.” Joe is already grabbing Carla from where Cherry left her charging. “You’re too drunk to skate home and the trains have stopped running.”

“Are you mothering me?” Cherry’s voice is somewhere between amused and scandalized.

“No. But I give a shit about you and I’m not letting you stumble home alone. My place is closer, anyway.”

Cherry continues to grumble but gives up his protest as he follows Joe to the entrance so he can lock up for the night. As they climb onto his motorcycle, Cherry wraps his arms firmly around Joe’s waist and whispers in his ear as the engine roars to life. “I wore the barbell just for you.”

All of Joe’s pent up horny energy bursts back to the surface then, his cock jumping to attention and he suddenly bemoans the fifteen minute drive back to his apartment that lies between him and enjoying drunk Kaoru with a tongue piercing he’s always had a thing for.

* * *

The next time Joe sees Cherry with the tongue ring in is a couple of weeks later at S. He’s shown up for a beef and when he pulls his mask down to take a drink of water, Joe’s eyes immediately catch the sight of silver in Cherry’s mouth.

He pretends not to notice and looks away quickly, but he doesn’t miss the knowing look sent his way.

“See something you like, Kojiro?”

Joe hopes his face isn’t as flushed as it feels when he shoots back, “You wish, wimpy four-eyes.”

Cherry gives him another wry look before pulling his mask back up and making his way to the start line of the race. He’s up against Miya and Joe can’t help but simultaneously hope he loses to the kid so his ego gets knocked down a few pegs, while also hoping he wins so they can ride the high of victory together later.

As soon as the race starts and the two of them are off down the hill faster than a normal human can blink, Joe feels an elbow jabbing into his ribs.

“You two aren’t as subtle as you think you are.” Shadow says matter-of-factly.

“Ugh, shut up. Kaoru will kick my ass if he hears that.”

Shadow laughs, the absurdity of Joe’s and Cherry’s relationship something he’s long given up trying to understand. “That’s not a bad thing. You don’t have to keep it a secret around us. We’re family, aren’t we?”

Joe smiles, his heart melting as he bumps shoulders with Shadow. “Yeah, we are.”

The sound of people cheering draws them back to the race, and Shadow offers him a ride to the abandoned factory to see the end. Joe accepts and they make it just in time to see Cherry beat Miya by only a fraction of a second.

Miya starts to yell something about the results, but Reki and Langa are already there to pull him away and distract him with talk about his favorite video game. Joe wants to tease Cherry for winning against a kid, albeit a professional one, but something tells him Cherry isn’t in the mood. 

Cherry approaches him then, Carla tucked under his arm. The sight of him sweating and slightly winded makes Joe want to shove him up against the nearest wall and kiss him until neither of them can breathe, just like they used to in high school after winning a beef against another gang. Instead, he holds his fist out for their customary fist bump, which Cherry returns with a self-satisfied expression.

“So what did you bet with Miya for this beef?” 

“A cake.”

Joe blinks, not sure he heard right. “A…cake?”

“Yup. You’re making it.”

Joe sputters at that. “What? I never agreed to that! And you won why the fuck are you giving him something anyway?”

“Because it’s fun to make you do things.”

“Well I’m not doing it.”

“Oh, I think you will.”

He doesn’t even get the chance to ask Cherry what the fuck he even means by that when the other man leans forward, pulling his mask down just below his mouth so he can lick the shell of Joe’s ear, lingering just long enough to remind him that the barbell was still in, teasing Joe in a way only Cherry could.

“You sure about that, Kojiro?”

Joe’s pretty sure his soul has left his body at this point, and with a strangled whine, he simply nods his head and says, “Okay, I’ll make that cake.”

“That’s what I thought.” Cherry pulls his mask back up over his face and walks away, leaving Joe absolutely dumbfounded by what just happened.

He doesn’t miss the smug thumbs up Shadow shoots his way, however.

  
  


* * *

“Look at this. It’s from my Crail Snatcher.” Joe runs his fingers over the scratch marks left from over a decade before, the memories flooding his mind in a wave he wan’t expecting.

Cherry stands by the railing, deep in thought as the cars pass over them from the highway above. Joe knows he’s stressing over Adam and the upcoming tournament, so he tries to distract him. “This is where you first nailed a Laser Flip, too.”

This gets him a grunt from Cherry. Instead of humoring Joe, he talks about Adam, how he’s been avoiding them since he returned to Japan. Joe listens, because he always listens to Cherry. But by the end of it, he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that he was jealous of the reverence Cherry still held Adam in. 

So Joe makes his way over to where Cherry stands against the railing and leans forward to grasp the metal, trapping Cherry between his arms. 

“What are you doing, Kojiro?” Cherry’s voice is neither bothered nor excited, merely curious.

“Distracting you.” Joe lets go of the railing with one hand and gently grasps Cherry’s chin, tilting it close to his own face. “You have your tongue ring in again.”

Cherry hums in response. “I needed to feel something from back then. The old Adam is still in there, if we can just—“

Joe doesn’t give him the chance to finish the thought and cuts him off with a kiss. It’s chaste, not wanting to pursue anything too heavy. But Cherry opens up so nicely for him that before he realizes it, Joe has Cherry pressed into the railing, their hips grinding shamelessly together.

After a few minutes, Cherry pulls away. “We’ll get caught, you ape.”

He’s breathless and his voice lacks any bite to it, so Joe knows he’s just pretending to care. He chases him back into a kiss, nipping playfully at Cherry’s lower lip. “Kaoru,” he moans his name like a prayer, although he doesn’t even know what exactly he’s asking for. 

Thankfully, Cherry knows him so well that he doesn’t need to say anymore. He feels the slight but strong hand begin palming him through his pants, drawing a sharp gasp from him. He then moves to bite gently at Cherry’s neck to keep himself from crying out.

And just as quickly as it started, the hand is gone. Joe whines in protest, and all he gets in return is a smug look from Cherry. “I told you we aren’t doing this in public.”

Joe slumps forward and lets his forehead land on Cherry’s shoulder with a soft thump. “That didn’t used to stop you.”

He’s not surprised by the smack to the side of his head he gets from that. “We were children then, and much stupider.”

“I guess.” Joe stands upright and stretches his arms over his head until he feels his back crack. When he looks back at Cherry, the sun is setting behind him and the red light casts and eerie glow on his pink hair. 

_ As beautiful now as always. _ Joe can’t help but smile as he watches his lifelong friend and love of his life.

“Anyway—dinner?” He asks, pulling Cherry’s attention back to him.

“You’re cooking.” 

Joe flips him off as he mounts his motorcycle and turns it on, but waits for Cherry to climb on behind him. “It’s my day off, what if I buy us something on the way home instead?”

“Fine.” Cherry sighs. “But no Italian. I want actual Japanese food tonight.”

With a roll of his eyes, Joe kicks the motorcycle to life and mumbles “whatever you say, four-eyes.”

He ignores the sharp jab to his ribs Cherry gives him for that.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Kojiro!” Cherry’s voice carries down the hallway of Joe’s apartment, rousing Joe from the nap he’d fallen into.

He groans, forcing himself to sit up. “Coming!”

It’s been three weeks since Adam assaulted Cherry at the tournament. He’s mostly healed, but somehow is still hanging around Joe’s apartment. He doesn’t mind, really, but Cherry had commandeered his bedroom and he’s getting tired of sleeping on the couch every night. Admittedly, Cherry asks him every night if he wants to just sleep in the bed with him, but Joe continues to turn him down for fear of crowding him and aggravating any of his injuries.

He stands and stretches before walking to the bedroom, where he finds Cherry in front of a mirror, fussing with something. There’s a deep scowl on his face as he tries, and fails, to hold a small object with his injured hand. The cast was removed already but the bulky bandages still make it hard for him to keep a grip on much.

“What the fuck are you doing, Kaoru?” 

Cherry glares at him, giving Joe the look he does when something should be obvious but he’s missing it. Wordlessly, he holds out the injured hand and reveals the metal barbell that he’d been holding. “Help me put it in.”

Joe blinks, unsure of what to make of this. “Why?”

“I just want to. Also it will close up if I don’t put something in it soon.” Cherry snaps. “Now are you going to help me or not?”

With a resigned sigh, Joe takes the barbell and unscrews the end, squashing down the joke he wants to make in response to Cherry’s statement. 

When Cherry sticks his tongue out, Joe has to take a second to ground himself. They haven’t fucked around since Cherry was injured, and even though the doctor said he should be good to go now, Joe is still too nervous to do anything that could hurt him further. 

But damn if he doesn’t have an overflow of sexual energy pent up, and the sight of that pink tongue reminds him of all the things it’s done before and now he’s sure that his face is a similar shade to Cherry’s hair.

Carefully, he finds the piercing and puts the jewelry in. It feels so delicate in his thick fingers, although he knows Cherry would just make another gorilla joke if he were to say so out loud.

Once the end is screwed back on, Joe steps back and says, “You’re good now.” 

Cherry pulls his tongue back into his mouth and fiddles with the jewelry between his teeth until he seems satisfied that it’s properly secure. “Thanks. Are you heading to the restaurant soon?”

Joe shakes his head. “Took the night off. Figured we could do a movie night or something.”

Cherry hums at that. “I’m tired of being cooped up. Can we go somewhere?”

“No. You’re not healed enough to stand for longer than a few minutes.”

He’s met with a fierce glare at that. “You’re playing a dangerous game, Kojiro.”

With a sigh, Joe scrubs at his face with both of his hands. “How about movie night tonight and then we can go out tomorrow?”

He expects to be met with more animosity, but he’s surprised when Cherry concedes. “Fine. But I want a good bottle of wine with dinner.”

Joe grumbles about how he’s going to go broke with the rate Cherry drinks all of his good wine but ultimately agrees.

They end up sprawled on the couch, plates scattered over the coffee table with some horrible romance movie playing on Joe’s TV. Both are buzzed on the wine Joe grabbed (although Cherry complained that it wasn’t as nice as the previous bottles he’d been drinking at the restaurant, to which Joe told him to start paying for it and he could have the best damn wine in the world), and somewhere during the first hour of the movie, Cherry’s feet had ended up propped on Joe’s lap. 

“This movie is fucking terrible.” Cherry says as the lead actress makes some melodramatic speech to her love interest.

“You chose it.” Joe responds, swirling the last of the wine around the bottom of his glass and absently rubbing at Cherry’s bare ankle.

Cherry throws his head back over the arm of the couch and grouses, “This is boring.”

“Got any better ideas?”

There’s a pause then, hanging in the air between them. Joe expects Cherry to give up but he’s caught off guard by the actual response he gets.

“Yes.”

Joe raises an eyebrow but doesn’t get a chance to ask what he’s thinking because Cherry surges forward to pull Joe down for a kiss. 

At first, he’s too surprised to move or even respond, but after a few moments of persistence from Cherry, Joe closes his eyes and loses himself in the kiss.

Cherry wastes no time swirling his tongue between Joe’s lips, teasing him with the barbell he’s so obsessed with. He moans into Cherry’s mouth and pushes him back until they’re lying on the couch, Joe’s body spread out on top of him.

When he moves his hand to slide it under the yukata Cherry is wearing, he hears a sharp intake of breath followed by, “Bed. Your couch is not comfortable enough for this.”

Although not thrilled to have to pause, Joe sits up and takes Cherry with him. When he stands, he grabs Cherry under the thighs and hoists him up so he can wrap his legs around Joe’s waist. 

“Careful! My hand.” Cherry hisses as he scrambles to wrap his arms around Joe’s shoulders.

“Relax, I’ve got you.” Joe replies and he grips Cherry’s thighs tighter. “I won’t drop you.”

Joe begins to walk them to the bedroom, moaning as Cherry latches onto his neck and sucks so hard he knows he’ll have a bruise tomorrow. He groans as Cherry grinds his hips into Joe’s, his erection poking Joe in the stomach through their clothes. 

Once in the bedroom, he goes to the bed and drops Cherry unceremoniously on the mattress. 

“You oaf! What happened to being careful about my injuries?” Cherry snarls, and panic instantly strikes Joe to his core.  _ Shit _ , he’d gotten carried away, if he hurt Cherry—

“Are you hurt?” Joe stops his thoughts from spiraling and begins running his hands over Cherry’s injured limbs.

“Kojiro,” Cherry’s voice snaps as he grabs Joe’s hands to bring them to a halt. “I’m fine, relax. I was just teasing. I…” he casts his gaze downward, a dusting of pink on his cheeks. “I didn’t realize how worried you are. I’m sorry.”

Joe feels his face soften at that, freeing one of his hands and reaching forward to brush a stray piece of hair behind Cherry’s hair. “I always worry about you, Kaoru.”

“Well, you shouldn’t. I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t doubt that. You’re the strongest person I know.” Joe wants to push, to give Cherry his whole diatribe about how he’s always been so strong, long before even Adam was in their lives. But it’s neither the time nor place, so instead he returns to kissing Cherry for all he’s worth.

The effect is instantaneous, as Cherry melts into his touches. Impatient as ever, they tear at each other’s clothes until nothing is left between them. Joe reaches for the bedside table with one hand while he runs the other along Cherry’s ribs, relishing in the slight gasps that earns him when he hits the ticklish spots. 

He stops when he reaches Cherry’s nipples, giving one a light pinch before he sits back and pops open the bottle of lube. He slicks up his fingers of the hand not otherwise occupied and muses, “I miss these piercings.”

Cherry rolls his eyes at that. “They were a pain to keep up. You can get your own piercings if you’re so—Ah!”

Joe wastes no time and leans down to lick a stripe up the shaft of Cherry’s cock, loving the cry Cherry lets out as his thighs tremble on either side of Joe’s head. 

As he mouths and kisses along the length, Joe runs a slicked finger around Cherry’s entrance, teasing but not entering. He feels a kick of a heel to his back after a minute, followed by Cherry’s demands to hurry up. Joe rolls his eyes but obliges, pressing one finger in up to the first knuckle.

He continues to work Cherry open on his fingers, reveling in the gasps and moans that come from above him as he does so. When he’s satisfied that Cherry is ready, he withdraws his fingers and laughs at the bark of annoyance Cherry gives him. 

“I can stop,” Joe can’t help but tease, and laughs all the harder when Cherry snarls back, “Don’t you dare!”

Joe hums as he leans back on his heels, looking down at the mess that is Cherry sprawled beneath him. His hair is mussed and surrounding him on the pillow in a pink halo, a red flush staining his fair skin all the way down to his chest. He wants so badly to flip them around, to have Cherry ride him and take him apart bit by bit with that damn piercing, but he knows that his injuries aren’t healed enough for that yet. 

But Cherry has also never complained about getting railed into the mattress, and Joe immediately knows what he wants to do.

At that, Joe finally drizzles more lube on his hand and slicks up his cock before positioning himself at Cherry’s entrance. He pauses, waiting for permission, and when he gets a nod from Cherry, he thrusts in.

He kisses Cherry to swallow the moan he lets out, and can’t help but prod his tongue along Cherry’s as he seeks out the metal jewelry. Cherry catches on and gives his tongue a sharp nip, but then opens his mouth and allows Joe to explore the familiar territory.

After giving Cherry a minute to adjust, Joe waits until Cherry rolls his hips as a sign to continue. So he withdraws until only the tip of his cock remains inside before thrusting back in again.

They set a pace that is brutal but not fast, and when Cherry howls after a particular thrust, Joe tries to replicate that angle over and over again.

Heat begins to pool low in his abdomen and he knows that he’s getting close. Cherry seems to pick up on it because he smirks and says, “of course you’d come first.”

“You wish.” Joe returns the smirk and reaches between them to grasp Cherry’s dick in his large hand. He begins to jerk and twist in time with their thrusts, determined to make Cherry come before him.

Competitive as ever, Cherry leans forward and licks one of Joe’s nipples, flicking it with his tongue. Joe groans and tries to hold back, but the cool contrast of the metal against his hot skin is too much.

The effect is instantaneous, and Joe orgasms with a loud cry of “Kaoru!” And spills deep inside of Cherry, riding out his orgasm until he’s milked dry.

Cherry continues to lick and tweak at his nipple, now torture with oversensitivity, but follows close behind. He comes in streaks across both of their stomachs and all over Joe’s hand that still grasps at his cock. Joe milks him through his orgasm but after a minute Cherry smacks his shoulder and gasps, “Enough! Get off me, you gorilla!”

Joe obliges and after pulling out, rolls over and collapses next to Cherry on the bed. They lay there for a while, almost touching but not quite, as both of them try to return their breathing to normal and slow their heart rates to something that doesn’t rival when they’re on their skateboards.

Cherry is the first to speak. “Go get something to clean us up.”

“Why me?”

“I’m injured, you buffoon.”

“Sure weren’t acting like it five minutes ago—ow! Okay, I’m going.”

Joe disappears into the bathroom and returns with a wet cloth. Once both of them are cleaned to Cherry’s satisfaction, he lies back down on the bed and pulls Cherry into his chest.

He must doze off because he wakes to Cherry poking him in the chest. “Kojiro. It’s almost midnight. Are you going to go to S?”

“No,” Joe replies and nuzzles into Cherry’s chest. “Too tired now.”

“What about Reki and Langa? They might need some coaching.”

Joe groans but doesn’t bother to move. “They don’t need us. Those two are just fine on their own.”

Cherry hums but doesn’t argue further. Instead, surprisingly gentle fingers run through Joe’s hair, followed by a whisper so soft he almost couldn’t hear it, “Thank you for staying with me.”

Joe places a kiss to Cherry’s chest. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Come follow me on Twitter to yell with me more about these two!


End file.
